The son of Jupiter, the son of Poseidon
by MissMinoque999
Summary: Jason is lost, he appears outside Camp Half Blood,and faces an encounter with the famous Percy Jackson-son of Poseidon. This is an alternate beginning to the Heroes of Olympus series. One-Shot


**Hey everyone, this is a one-shot I did of what I imagined a re-invention of the Heroes of Olympus series would begin with. Enjoy ;)**

**Jason**

Ooomph. Jason landed with a thud on the cold, muddy ground. He immediately scrambled up, his imperial gold sword in hand. _What is this place?_ He studied a large tree with what appeared to be a golden fleece hanging on one of the branches. _Strange._

'Screeeeeccch' A loud squeal made Jason jump, tightening his grip on his sword, and turning round he saw a very angry looking dragon. But seeing as this dragon wasn't charging, Jason studied it inquisitively.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of you being here?" A youthful but powerful voice bellowed. Jason twisted round, hot on his feet. Clasping onto his sword and standing in a fighting stance. Knees bent arms forward. He came face to face with 300 or so kids ranging from 7 to 18, each holding some type of weapon. From spears, to swords to bows and arrows. A path was made for a boy with ebony hair and green eyes who looked around 14 or 15. He seemed to be the only one not carrying a weapon. But what Jason saw that was slightly strange was that he was holding a bronze pen. _What good is that thing? _He thought.

"Well…" Jason couldn't believe that that hard voice came from this little boy; he could take him out in one blow. _What is with that pen? _

"I am Jason Grace, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Son of the god of the sky, Jupiter. I woke up this morning and I found myself in this place. Who are _you_?"

Most people looked slightly startled, except from the black haired boy and a very pretty blonde haired girl with grey eyes. It was just now he realised that they were all wearing orange T-shirts which read CHB on. Not too different from his purple one which read CJ. The blonde haired girl stepped forward. Jason did find her very pretty-hopefully she was single.

"We are Camp Half-blood, what is Camp Jupiter? Is it for Demigods too?" _How do they know about demigods?_

"Yes, so you are demigods too then? Camp Jupiter is also referred to as the New Rome" Jason gestured to the boy and the girl. They looked quite startled at the mention of Rome; but they were doing well to hide it.

"Yes, but I am surprised, the Romans and the Greeks hate each other. As I have said, we are Camp Half-Blood. A camp for _Greek _demigods. Now care to explain why a Roman demigod is outside _our _camp" she said

"As I have said, I just woke up here, and who are you?" Jason asked once more.

This time, it was the black haired boy's turn to speak. "I am Perceus Jackson. Call me Percy. Camp leader; son of Poseidon; defeater of Kronos; saviour of Olympus; and slayer and fighter of the Scylla, Cyclopes, minotaur, centaurs, evil gods, titans, dracaenae and Hyperion giants; and the retriever of Hades' Helm and Zeus' master bolt."

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Deputy Camp Leader, and assistant of Seaweed brain Percy over here." She gestured to Percy. But it looked like she was holding back information. Percy did too.

"Lets go guys, c'mon Jason." Percy shouted, it wasn't a cold order, but was friendly. Very different from the cold orders Jason had to give at Camp Jupiter.

Everyone went in, muttering about what just happened.

"Hey, wait!" Jason called, what was he doing?

"I want to fight, lets see how good you really are" He pointed directly at Percy. He didn't even flinch. _What was I thinking? But I'm sure I can beat this guy. Easy. _

Annabeth was about to protest but Percy, unfazed, started speaking before she could.

"Let him fight, to the Arena…" He bellowed in an ordering voice. _This guy's got guts._

Jason heard a few people chuckling. "He doesn't know what he's in for", was once example.

He was upset and annoyed with this; he was determined to beat this Percy guy to prove them wrong. Luckily enough, Jason was still wearing his armour from Camp. But Percy on put on a simple leather vest, with reinforced metal to protect the small of his back. Jason wasn't sure why there was metal just there. _Is this what all Greek armour is like? _He mused. But he had second thoughts when he saw others wearing the leather vest but with no metal on. _What good will that do?_

Percy was now walking up to him, still grabbing nothing but his pen. Jason lazily swung his sword around-after flipping the gold coin from his pocket (much to many people's amazement). He waited for Percy to grab a sword of his own. But to no avail.

"Where's your sword?" Jason asked impatiently, after waiting a while, everyone had left and sat down around the arena, still handing no sword to Percy. As if in reply, he uncapped his pen and a celestial bronze sword grew from the tip.

"Riptide" he chuckled. _Why is he chuckling, he is about to end up in the infirmary?_

Jason gave a war cry and charged straight for Percy, sword pointed forward. An amateur move but will sure scare him and Jason doubted that he knew much better. _Why is he just standing there? Move? _Percy was still standing there when the sword made contact with his stomach, but Jason's imperial gold sword simply bounced off him-much his confusion and dismay. Jason fell to the ground, due to the force. Plan B, tease the opponent.

"C'mon _Perseus _are you a scardey cat? C'mon FIGHT!" Jason bawled once he had braced himself. Still waiting from a move from the still currently unfazed opponent. No reply came.

After a few seconds of blocks and swings, Percy performed a counter move; twisting the sword in Jason's hand effortlessly. The act seemed so simple, yet effective, as the imperial gold sword fell to the ground with a clatter as Jason stood there in awe.


End file.
